


a change

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: i can see it in our coffee [1]
Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Canon - Divergence, F/M, non-specific timeline
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Jinki, Qiàn; Bahama dan banyak hal yang tak lagi sama. Jinki membandingkan memori dan kenyataan.





	a change

**Author's Note:**

> Hak kepemilikan grup SHINee dan f(x) serta properti yang terkait nama grup-grup tersebut adalah milik SM Entertainment, penulis mengakui tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang dihasilkan dari penulisan karya fiksi ini.

Jinki terbiasa menyimpan kertas-kertas catatan penting dalam sebuah buku. Potongan lirik yang ia dapatkan secara mengejutkan di tengah-tengah penerbangan, ide-ide menarik yang ia dapatkan di tengah-tengah syuting. Banyak sekali catatan yang dibuat di atas sobekan kertas, tisu dari sebuah restoran atau bahkan sebuah maskapai penerbangan, semuanya terkumpul di dalam buku jurnal di pangkuannya ini, tanpa sempat ia salin dengan baik. 

Juga banyak foto-foto polaroid. Sendiri, bersama, foto-foto yang bukan dirinya.

Dan ada selembar sketsa. Buatan seorang seniman jalanan di San Sebastián, Spanyol, tahun lalu.

Qiàn sudah tidak lagi sama dengan yang di sketsa ini. Rambutnya tidak lagi pendek di atas bahu. Sekarang rambutnya mencapai punggung, ia memakai gaya poni samping lagi. Ujung-ujung rambutnya dicat ungu, samar, lebih mirip pada ungu langit senja; bersinar tetapi misterius, ketimbang ungu lembut bebungaan, tetapi Jinki tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Jinki membandingkan sketsa itu dengan tampak aslinya. Di luar sana, di balik kaca besar yang juga menjadi dinding, Qiàn sedang menghirup aroma Atlantik. Dia mulai menuliskan Bahama sebagai bagian dari daftar tujuan hidupnya dalam waktu dekat sejak akhir tahun lalu, dan Jinki puas bisa membantu mewujudkannya. Qiàn yang sekarang lebih banyak diam, Qiàn yang sekarang lebih sering menyerahkan pada Jinki untuk membicarakan banyak hal pada pelayan di hotel mengapung ini, ataupun pada orang-orang di jalan. Berbeda dengan saat di Spanyol, dialah yang meminta sang seniman jalanan untuk melukis wajahnya.

Banyak sekali yang dapat berubah dalam waktu satu tahun. Jinki menyeruput kopinya. Ia sendiri pun telah berubah dari seorang pemuja teh menjadi pengagum kopi. Qiàn lebih senang makanan yang penuh bumbu daripada yang direbus atau dikukus.

Dengan melihat pada tahun ini dan tahun sebelumnya, Jinki semakin tidak berani melihat terlalu jauh. Qiàn masih bersamanya pun merupakan bagian dari keberuntungan besarnya.

Saat itu, Qiàn berbalik, melambaikan tangannya. Jinki meninggalkan tempat tidur, meninggalkan sketsa itu di atas buku jurnal yang terbuka.

Prediksi masa depan itu mengerikan. Biarkanlah dunia yang berputar, kita yang menikmati.

“Boleh minta kopimu?”


End file.
